


oxytocin & phthalocyanine

by pencilfoster



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, There Will Be Feels!, but kylo also might have a REALLY bad past, kylo might be super shy, we'll find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencilfoster/pseuds/pencilfoster
Summary: Snoke, one of your favorite professors at First Order University, has a bit of an odd assignment for you: a kid named Kylo Ren.While he's super talented, he isn't passing his art courses - he refuses to expand his creative horizons past the dreary images he draws and paints.That's where you come in.Kylo thinks this is gonna be some lame, one-hour-a-week tutoring thing, but you've got some other ideas.Poor kid doesn't know what he's in for.((you know that tumblr post about the guy who only posted in black & white, but started posting pictures in color when he met his girlfriend . . . yeah this was inspired by that))





	oxytocin & phthalocyanine

**Author's Note:**

> hey howdy hey there, Fellow Inhabitants of the Dumpster  
> school started and oddly i have way too much time on my hands (?) so we're gonna discreetly write this during lectures that i don't wanna listen to.  
> anyway, as much as i love the whole Anxious And Profane Technician On Starkiller x A Very Dominant And Sexual Kylo thing, i'm lowkey sick of superkinky ultradominant uberprotective Kylo going after the reader for sex.  
> so here's something cute and feelsy to feed my feminist fire.  
> xoxo

“Mr. Solo-”  
“Ren.”  
“My apologies. Mr. Ren, I do have some good news for you today,” Professor Snoke trailed off in the midst of his busy tidying. He was an old man, but he could move as if he were still young and youthful. “I was able to find you a mentor.”  
Kylo, although relieved, was stricken with a slight panic. He was a talented art student struggling to broaden the contents of his portfolio, which, although stunning, contained no color and consistently conveyed feelings of depression and loneliness - people gawked and applauded him no matter, but Kylo knew the real reason for this little intervention. Snoke was worried. Kylo could sense it in the tones of his voice when they talked.  
“That’s, um. Yeah. That’s great. Thank you,” Kylo choked out.  
“She said she could stop by a minute, she should be here shortly if you would like to make yourself comfortable.” The professor gestured to the nearest table and went back to his organizing.  
So Kylo sauntered over to a table, perching himself on a stool with one leg tucked under him and the other lankily sprawled outward - he was too damn tall for these stools. 

 

Snoke was one of your favorites. He had a reputation for being one of the more strict art professors - which turned many students off, since art was supposed to be about freedom and creativity. But you felt that he had a method to his madness and quickly developed a deep respect for the old man. So when he asked if you would like to mentor one of his students, you were more than happy to take him up on his offer, even when he added that this one might be a bit tricky and wouldn’t be anything at all like the drawing students you tutored in the courtyard.  
You were on your way to meet the kid now, since you had some time between your last class and work.   
“Afternoon,” you said with a smile as you walked into Snoke’s classroom. He greeted you with a warm smile that you knew he hardly ever showed and held his hand out to you.  
“Ah, ______! I feel like I never see you anymore!” he bellowed as you took his hand and shook it firmly (he had taught you about that, how a solid handshake was one of the most important tools a person could have.)  
“I’ve invited you to come tutor with us,” you said and raised your hands up as if to surrender. “It’s actually a really nice group. You might enjoy them.”  
“Oh, you seem to be doing just fine. Here, this is Mr. Kylo Ren, the young gentleman I’ve told you about.”  
You looked to the tables to meet a pair of dark eyes staring up from their sketchbook and a mop of dark waves. It was a nice mop, though. Well-kept. You made note of the black clothing and your mission was becoming apparent.  
Smiling, you went over to him and introduced yourself.  
You also made note of his reluctance to shake your hand, and the way his face tilted downwards, and the way he didn’t smile but instead just pressed his lips tighter together.  
You made plans to meet under the big oak tree in the courtyard tomorrow, and when he seemed hesitant about it, you assured him that it would be just the two of you. He sighed a little.

**Author's Note:**

> oh my GOD i hate how dialogue makes paragraphs so short-  
> but this whole chapter is so short whoops  
> it was a good place to end it and i couldn't have added any more i'm soRRY  
> but thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
